


To Feel Safe

by Origami_Stars



Series: Traits [9]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Badgerclops is threatened by nature, Gen, Thunderstorms, friends make everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Stars/pseuds/Origami_Stars
Summary: Badgers seek shelter undergroundSummary- Whenever Badgerclops feels threatened when they're at HQ, Mao Mao and Adorabat always check the basement for him first.
Series: Traits [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	To Feel Safe

The thunderstorm raged outside and Adorabat was supposed to be helping Mao Mao with dinner, but she was too busy flitting from perch to perch, seemingly trying to find something she had lost. After she had flown over Mao Mao’s head for the tenth time from where he was chopping up vegetables at the kitchen counter, he sighed and set down the knife.

“Adorabat, what has got you so agitated? Haven’t you had storms like this before we showed up?” 

“Well, we had storms, but not on this scale before.”

“And you’re scared?”

“No. Storms don’t scare me, but I _am_ worried about Badgerclops. I haven’t seen him since the storm started and I’m worried that he’s out there somewhere.”

“Huh? Oh, you don’t need to worry about him, Adorabat. He’s here. At HQ.”

“He is? But I can’t find him anywhere!”

“I can guarantee that he’s in the basement, probably working on something. He always does that when he feels ‘threatened by nature,’ as he calls it.” 

“Really? Why?”

“Eh, why don’t you ask him? I’m sure he can explain it better than I can.” Mao Mao grabbed the knife again and started slicing some carrots, “When you find him, let him know that dinner will be ready in about half an hour, alright?” At her hero’s suggestion, Adorabat quickly fluttered off to the entrance to the basement. She noticed a faint light coming from under the door and went ahead and opened it. She flew down the stairs and perched on the railing, watching as the light and shadows shifted each time Badgerclops moved the blowtorch he was using to fix... something.

Adorabat didn’t know what it was, but that was ok! Badgerclops would describe it to her in excruciating detail while she pretended to understand what he was saying. She was slowly coming to understand the weird techy lingo he often spoke in when he was excited about a gadget, but more often than not, Adorabat found herself lost amongst his explanation.

She found it easiest to learn from Badgerclops when he let her help. He still wouldn’t let her handle the blowtorch after what happened last time (she thought he had been overreacting, who needed eyebrows anyway? She thinks she looks just as good without them as she did with them, thank you very much), but he let her use some of the less dangerous tools (and even some of the dangerous ones, as long as he was there to help her!) 

“Badgerclops?” she asked.

He set the blow torch down and turned it off before speaking, “Oh hey, Adorabat. What’s up?”

She flew up and perched on his fuzzy shoulder. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Yeah? You need something?”

“No. I was just worried. I was helping Mao Mao make dinner, but I couldn’t find you anywhere and I thought that you might be out in the storm and then Mao Mao said that you were downstairs and I went and checked and now here we are.” Badgerclops was impressed that she had managed to say all that in one breath.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, the storm. If it’s a bad one, I’m gonna be down here working on my tech.”

“Why?” 

“Eh,” he said, “I guess I just feel safer when I’m underground. Instincts, you know?”

“Do you... want some company until dinner’s ready?”

Badgerclops paused as he thought, before he smiled at her, “Why don’t we go help Mao Mao cook dinner?”

“Really?! You want to help us instead of staying down here?”

He turned the light by his work desk off and made his way to the stairs, Adorabat swaying on his shoulder with his movements. “When I’m with you two, I know I’m safer than being downstairs.” Adorabat’s megawatt smile lit up the basement. 

When he was at the top of the stairs, Badgerclops closed the basement door behind them. Adorabat flew off his shoulder and into the kitchen, beating him by a few seconds. Mao Mao looked up from the pot boiling on the stove.

“Oh, hey, Adorabat. Did you find Badgerclops?”

“Yep! And guess what? He’s helping us with dinner!” the badger in question poked his head through the doorway. Mao Mao raised an eyebrow at him.

“You wanna chop vegetables while Adorabat sets the table?”

“Sure.” With that, Badgerclops grabbed a knife and began his task, basking in the safety being near his friends provided him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Next story features Mao Mao.
> 
> If you have anything you'd like to see written, go ahead and let me know. I can't guarantee that I'll write it, but it doesn't hurt to ask. 
> 
> Btw, I haven't forgotten about the people who HAVE suggested stuff to me, I promise. I'm just a very slow writer, lol.


End file.
